


[Art for] Prepare for Trouble (Make it Double)

by Riverlander974



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Parent Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverlander974/pseuds/Riverlander974
Summary: Bucky is a single Dad with two beautiful twins doing his best to keep them out of trouble.Tony is a single engineer who is "terrible" with kids doing his best to stay out of trouble.When two forms of mischief meet, things are bound to get a little tricky.Artwork for the WinterIron Bang 2017!





	[Art for] Prepare for Trouble (Make it Double)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prepare for Trouble (Make it Double)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613672) by [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/pseuds/DreamcatchersDaughter). 



> My second WinterIron Bang assignment, and it was so much fun to do too! I'm such a sap for kid fics.
> 
> Thanks to the amazing [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter) for writing such a sweet story, in spite of a rough time lately (send her some love if you can), and don't forget to check out my fellow artist [Neutralchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos)'s work too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They backed him right up against Clint's sugary abominations and he knew he'd blame his arrow loving roommate for this til his dying days. Tony was entirely certain he had never been so afraid of toddlers in his life. Both of them snickering and smiling as they advanced on him._
> 
> _Trouble. So much trouble. Better make it Double. OH GOD. Now they had him quoting Team Rocket. Fucking Clint and his fucking cartoons and his fucking sugary death fruit fucking loops!_
> 
> _This was a nightmare._
> 
> _He waved his hands in a shooing motion. "Away tiny beasts."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to [Tumblr post](https://riverlander974.tumblr.com/post/167080969262/prepare-for-trouble-make-it-double-first-meeting)


End file.
